Batman: Signal Asylum
by Commander3428961
Summary: (AU) Vale was saved once again. Joker was hauled off to Signal as usual. But, something wasn't right. Now Batman must race through the Asylum, to capture Joker before all of Vale is destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Arkham series, RWBY style! Not gonna waste anytime! Let's get on with it!

(Vale, 8:41 PM)

A sleek black car drives away from City hall. Within it is a man with blue eyes and a stern face behind the wheel. This man was dressed, as a bat. He called himself, Batman. Dark Knight of the Kingdom of Vale. He was driving his archnemisis, to the one place that could hold him.

In the car's passenger seat, a man was shaking next to Batman. The shaking man yelled, "Stand back, fool! I've got a bomb!" He then looked around, "Oh! Right! Ha ha ha..." This man, dressed in a purple suit had green hair, that had once been red. Once, he was Cardin Winchester. Now... He was the Joker.

The car pulled up to an island. An island that served as the asylum, for all of Vale's mentally insane criminals. Signal Asylum.

Once the car stopped, Batman got out and hauled his arch foe, into the front doors of the asylum. Behind the gates were four guards, and a man in a suit. This man was the Warden of the Asylum. The de facto leader of the Island of Patch. Taiyang Xiao Long.

Next to Taiyang, was Signal's Warden. Doctor Merlot.

The aging Warden said to the guards, "Get him in here! If he escapes again, it could hurt my Mayoral campaign in Vale!"

Batman handed Joker to the guards. As the guards strapped Joker down to the table, he said, "Hey, hey, easy guys! You'll crease the suit!"

Batman got curious. He'd just brought Joker back from the Mayor's office, where he'd hidden a bomb. But Joker surrendered, practically without a fight of any sort. Not like him.

The vigilante asked one of the guards, "Is Commissioner Ironwood here yet?"

The guard replied, "Yes, Sir! He's down in Prisoner Transfer, just downstairs."

Joker said, smiling wider than usual, "Soon, Bats! Soon everyone in Gotham is going to get what's coming to 'em!" He laughed as they hauled him off, and three guards told him to shut up.

Batman looked Taiyang and said, in suspicion, "Warden, something's not right. I'm going with them."

Batman followed the guards, as they walked up to the elevator for Prisoner Handoff. The elevator came up.

From the elevator came a monster of a creature. One of the guards asked, "What the hell?! Is that thing even human?!"

The monster looked like a giant cross between man and bull. A mutation. Less and less of his human traits were visible. Adam Taurus. AKA, Killer Bull.

The mutated Faunus give a sniff of his surroundings. He looked at Batman. He said, in anger, "I have your scent, Batman. You and I have a score to settle! The ultimate battle, between Man and Beast!" Bull's electric collar shocked his neck. He said in pain, "A toy collar's not gonna stop me from KILLING YOU, BATMAN!" The guards hauled him to his cell, "Kill you! Run you over, and stab you with my horns!"

Joker simply said, "That reminds me! I really gotta get some new shoes!"

After a long ride down the elevator, they made it to Prisoner Handoff. There, Vale Police Commissioner James Ironwood, stood waiting.

Batman asked, "Long night, Jim?" He spoke as an old friend. Exactly the way he viewed Ironwood.

The Commissioner replied, "Joker breaks out, takes over City Hall, tries to kill the Mayor, and gets his ass best again. Leaving me to juggle Signal staff, SWAT Teams, the Media and you." The two walk as Joker is hauled into the cells, "Yep, been a Hell of a night."

Batman said, "Hopefully the last one, we'll ever have with him."

One of the guards stopped them. He said, "Sorry, Signal staff only."

Ironwood tells the guard, "I assure, if anyone's qualified it's-"

The guard says, "I appreciate the assist, but he'll unsettle some of the more violent inmates." His expression changed to fear, "Given that he's the one who put them in here."

Joker said, "Oh, Batsy's not welcomed to the party!" He laughed as they took him to his cell.

Ironwood looks to Batman, "You alright? You look kinda confused or something?"

Batman replied, "He gave up, almost without a fight. That's not like him."

Joker than strangled one of the guards to death. He then kicked a doctor in the face.

Batman slammed his fist against the glass, separating the cells from the desk, of Prisoner Handoff. He yelled, "He's lose! Alert the Warden!" He then smashed through the glass to catch Joker.

Joker ran up to a security camera. He said, "Honey, I'm home!"

A female voice replied to him, "C'mon on in, Sweetie!"

The gates opened for Joker. He yelled, "Welcome to the Madhouse, Batman!" He waved his arms out, "I set a trap! And you sprang it, GLORIOUSLY!"

As he disappeared, Batman thought, _This is NOT good._

(A/N: So, there's that. First chapter done. The rest will come, but I do have other stories. So, you'll just have to wait for a while.)


	2. Announcement (May write Signal City soon

I know that you guys were expecting another chapter... But I can't very well do Arkham Asylum. I haven't played it in a while.

Plus, I've been playing Arkham City more recently. So, I will try to do this one, but I may need help. Plus, you guys have not voted on a Riddler yet. Or Scarecrow. Both of whom are kind of essential in the Arkham Series. As is Penguin, but I only have one Penguin candidate so far, and it's kind of a weird one. Check back at Dark Knight of a Broken World, to see it. So, tell me who you can see as Riddler, Scarecrow, and Penguin.

DC MAN-Thanks. I like your vote, but I need to wait on others. Plus, who'd be Penguin? Penguin is kind of essential here too.

That's all I have for you. See ya next time.


End file.
